


Pomegranates

by Tsunglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang's first impressions on staying in Redglare's hive after being apprehended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around an au rp that my best friend and I roleplay on a regular basis where things went a little differently than they do canonically. I wrote this for her as a moirailween gift. It's titled what it is because we have this on running joke where Mindfang compares Redglare to a type of fruit but I wasn't sure how she could do that with pomegranates and ended up including them in a different way. Ideally, I'd like to continue on with it with both of them going back and forth in their own separate journals. In the meantime though, enjoy

I am not certain what it is I dislike more; being forced to stay in this foreign hive or the Neophyte herself. Redglare has proven to be an entirely inhospitable host in the week that I have been here thus far. Professionalism, it seems, is something she leaves behind once her work day is done and is free to shed the garish shell that marks her dreadful occupation. Much of her time is spent pestering about one of the main pointless tasks she expects me to do while I am here. She is a fool if for expecting me to lower myself further than I have already fallen by scrubbing her floors because she does not have much time to do it herself. When I am not being harrassed for failing to give a damn about the cleanliness of windows then she is busy finding news ways to irritate me like it is some sort of game. Even as I write this I am being pelted with discarded with the sticky remains of pomegranate seeds that this impetuous little tealblood finds so amusing to spit at me once she has eaten off the flesh. They stick to my hair with one of them coming dangerously close to striking me in the eye. This immaturity is disappointing as I had thought she would at least make a decent rival to have around when instead she is more interested in playing wiggler's games. Pah! I would have better luck trying to strike up a decent conversation with the dragon than to try and initiate even the tiniest of romantic flings with her. Where has the fierce Legislacerator gone that so easily brought me to my ruin? What is this thing sitting before me instead? Then again, perhaps I am making a hasty judgment without allowing enough time to pass before coming to a proper decision about whether or not it is worth my time to invest in her as my kismesis. Redglare is young and as far as I have seen inexperienced when it comes to establishing a full blown quadrant rather than the dilly dallying she has probably done. Maybe all she needs is a little push in the right direction to get her going and who better than I to be the one who does it? Yes, I believe that this will be my project while I am serving out my time here. I will show her what it means to truly hate someone then she will see how much of her time has been wasted on being petty and childish.


End file.
